Alexander Tantibus
Background Alexander was born to an unknown mother in an unknown city in America. When he was 2, his mother was killed by a Norse demigod. His father, Hypnos, came down to the young Alexander, and took him to Camp Olympus. He was trained by Chiron, and was told of his mothers demise. After he heard of this, he's sworn vengeance on the Nordic gods and their demigods. He is part of the Greek Alliance in the War of the Gods. Appearance Alexander has short, spiky gray hair, and handsome green eyes. He wears a white dress shirt, black dress pants, a black blazer and a tie. He sometimes wears glasses. Personality Like most children of Hypnos, Alexander tends to be a bit lazy, since he's always napping. However, when he's not, he's a carefree, fun-loving young man. He hates the Nordic Alliance in the War of the Gods, as they killed his mother when he was young. He owns a pet sheep, named "Bartholomew". It is said to be a "Dream Sheep", and can change in size, or multiply. Abilities Alexander, as a son of Hypnos, can induce sleep in anyone and anything. Whether it be humans or animals. He fights with an enchanted cane, known as Dream Eater. With it, he usually whacks opponents around, or he can snag their legs and trip them, or snag their weapons. He also used his Dream Sheep, Bartholomew, to fight. Bartholomew usually rams opponents, knocking them unconscious, forcing them to "count sheep". Fatal Flaw Alexander's Fatal Flaw is he is narcoleptic. He usually just sits down and falls asleep anywhere. Favorites & Least Favorites Favorites * Food: Ice cream * Color: Silver * Animal: Sheep (I count em whenever I go to sleep.) * Song: None * Music Group: None * Holiday: Whenever I can sleep. (It's a holiday to me!) * Season: Summer (No school and I can be lazy.) * Height (on women): 5'3 * Weight (on women): 100-130 lbs * Body Part (on women): Their eyes * Color of Eyes: Blue * Color of Hair: Blonde or Brunette * Color of Skin: I usually prefer fair skinned. * Trait in the Opposite Sex: If they're cute 'n' sexy~! And if they're nice along with that. * Thing About Himself: Have you seen me? I'm hawt! Least Favorites * Food: Watermelon (Just... I dunno...) * Color: Yellow (Again, I dunno.) * Animal: Monkey's (... Have you seen what they can do to people?!) * Song: None * Music Group: None * Holiday: None * Season: Winter (Cold....) * Height (on women): Taller than me * Weight (on women): Too light or too heavy * Body Part (on women): None * Color of Eyes: Hazel (I could never tell it apart from brown...) * Color of Hair: None * Color of Skin: None * Trait in the Opposite Sex: If they're really mean, and just rude to people. * Thing About Himself: Uh... I sleep a lot... Trivia * His last name, Tantibus, means "Nightmare" in Latin. Gallery File:Image._AlexPajamas.jpg|"Oh... Good morning..." File:Image._AlexDreamSheep.jpg|Alex and Bartholomew. File:Image._AlexBedSheep.jpg|"I can use him like a bed~!" Category:Gojira1234 Category:Males Category:Character Category:Original Character Category:Character Page Category:Children of Hypnos Category:Greek Demigods Category:Demigods